<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these japanese mornings by rainbowdasharp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836927">these japanese mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp'>rainbowdasharp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leokasa Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, prompt: future, they're both adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Niente, niente. O, come dice Sena, hai solo il gusto del brivido».<br/>Risero insieme e, una volta per tutte, Tsukasa si sollevò sulle braccia ormai d'uomo e lo sovrastò con quella figura imponente e bellissima che a quel punto possedeva e da cui Leo si lasciava possedere senza il minimo rimpianto.<br/>«Non posso che dargli ragione, non so in quanti avrebbero sopportato di diventare degli spartiti di carne nel bel mezzo del sesso».</p><p>| Leokasa week, day 7: future |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leokasa Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Leokasa Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these japanese mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastava
niente più che un timido raggio di sole per svegliarlo,
ormai. </p><p>Le
lenzuola bianche, illuminate dalle prime ore del mattino, brillavano
e si scaldavano del tepore a cui si era abituato, a tal punto che, la
sera, si premurava di lasciare quello spiraglio di finestra aperto
per poterne godere poi il giorno dopo.</p><p>E la
luce, puntuale, spuntava dal fondo del letto e saliva, saliva,
dipingendo d'oro il bianco candido della stoffa e poi baciava
affettuosamente il suo volto, svegliandolo.</p><p>Lui, che
non aveva mai amato le abitudini. Lui, che di solito neanche metteva
la sveglia perché o dormiva troppo o non dormiva affatto.</p><p>Proprio
a lui, bastava quel tocco leggero perché aprisse gli occhi
lentamente, ma non troppo; e allora si ricordava perché lo
faceva.
Si voltava sul fianco, in attesa. </p><p>Arrivava
il momento in cui il raggio di sole avvolgeva in una carezza il volto
di Tsukasa e lo tingeva dei colori dell'estate; il rosso dei suoi
capelli, che morbidi ricadevano sul cuscino, vibrava e prendeva il
vigore del sole d'agosto, quello che sembra non voler tramontare mai.
Quello stesso rosso che durante la notte, tra un bacio e l'altro,
neanche il buio riusciva a spegnere del tutto e che lui ogni volta si
premurava di rinvigorire immergendovi le dita, come un pittore fa con
le proprie tempere. </p><p>Passava
sempre molto tempo da quando il sole riempiva di baci le lunghe
ciglia del ragazzo fin quando non si svegliava effettivamente.
Allora, un barlume di viola scintillava sotto le palpebre pallide e
si lasciava desiderare, tra un battito e l'altro. </p><p>«Mnh...»
mugugnò e Leo non poté che sorridere,
nell'osservare la mano che
per prima cosa, a malapena cosciente, si sincerava della sua
presenza, tastando quello spazio alla sua sinistra; incontrava dunque
il suo fianco, lo stringeva appena e, in un impeto di viziato
infantilismo che si concedeva di rado, ricercava in lui la dolcezza
di un nuovo giorno. «'ngiorno...»</p><p>Era così
diverso, nelle loro intime albe. In quei momenti, Tsukasa smetteva i
panni dell'uomo responsabile che era dovuto diventare troppo in
fretta, del ragazzo educato di buona famiglia, del capobranco di un
gruppo feroce ed unito. Rimaneva nudo, senza alcuna vergogna, al suo
fianco. </p><p>«Buongiorno,
principino» lo provocò appena con una risolino
infuso di dolcezza,
senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire il privilegio di
poterlo avere contro il suo petto – quello era, dopotutto, un
privilegio di cui poteva godere solo quando erano sdraiati. Un altro
dei motivi per cui quell'abitudine, per uno che odiava la
banalità,
era divenuta irrinunciabile. «Pronto a tornare a fingerti
single?»</p><p>«No»
grugnì schietto l'altro, prima di sollevare il capo verso di
lui e
divorarlo in un vortice di viola. «Odio fingere».</p><p>«Ma
dai, non lo avrei mai detto. Anche se ieri sera ti sei
superato».</p><p>Ne seguì
un silenzio fatto di pensieri un poco più svegli e vigili e
di dita
che s'intrecciavano nei capelli di un amore che aveva la prelibatezza
di essere ancora segreto, condiviso solo gli animi più
fidati. </p><p>Di
solito non sbilanciava mai, ma la sera prima Tsukasa aveva a stento
resistito fino al camerino prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra,
con una voracità che non si era minimamente risparmiato, una
volta a
casa. </p><p>Tsukasa
era così, un animo diviso tra una sincerità
pericolosa ed
aspettative di cui farsi carico; una razionalità integerrima
ed un
istinto raro, ma indomabile. </p><p>Entrambi
sapevano che la loro era, contro ogni predizione, una relazione
solida: non c'erano solo un amore saldo, un continuo sospingersi nel
migliorare se stessi e l'altro, un desiderio che, dopo anni, sembrava
non essersi placato per niente; eppure, entrambi sapevano anche che i
genitori del rosso avrebbero preferito saperlo legato ad una donna,
preferibilmente di buona famiglia (quante volte aveva dovuto
partecipare ad incontri matrimoniali, nonostante fossero già
legati...) e che Leo non rientrava in nessuno dei piani per il futuro
del loro prezioso primogenito. </p><p>Per
questo, aveva pensato molte volte di lasciarlo andare, ma l'egoismo
aveva sempre vinto. </p><p>«Che
c'è di male, se ti desidero?» Ed ecco
perché. Perché Tsukasa non
poteva mentire, perché nelle sue parole c'era la naturalezza
della
prima brina mattutina o delle onde del mare. Perché nelle
carezze
che gli riservava non c'era altro che il desiderio di custodire
quello che avevano e di proteggerlo con ogni forza e, in ogni bacio,
Leo poteva respirare la voglia che aveva di urlare che si
appartenevano.</p><p>«Niente,
niente. O, come dice Sena, hai solo il gusto del brivido».</p><p>Risero
insieme e, una volta per tutte, Tsukasa si sollevò sulle
braccia
ormai d'uomo e lo sovrastò con quella figura imponente e
bellissima
che a quel punto possedeva e da cui Leo si lasciava possedere senza
il minimo rimpianto. </p><p>«Non
posso che dargli ragione, non so in quanti avrebbero sopportato di
diventare degli spartiti di carne nel bel mezzo del sesso».</p><p>«Ancora?
È successo solo tre volte!»</p><p>«Tre
volte dall'inizio dell'anno, vorrai dire. E non è neanche
primavera». Avrebbe dovuto essere un rimprovero, quello
– eppure,
Tsukasa lo punì con baci lenti sulle labbra di cui giurava
di
essersi innamorato ed aver desiderato zittire con le proprie
così
tante volte; lo obbligò a sostenere il peso di quel corpo
allenato
con zelo, intimandogli coi soli gesti di lasciargli lo spazio
necessario perché le loro carni, ancora nude, si
incontrassero di
nuovo. </p><p>Come
poteva comportarsi bene se, come rimprovero per essere
insopportabile, otteneva solo più attenzioni?</p><p>«Chissà,
magari in primavera avrò ancora più
ispirazione».</p><p>«Allora
dovrò inventarmi un modo per far sì che ti lasci
in pace».</p><p>«Geloso?»</p><p>Un
respiro di distanza, i capelli rossi che ricadevano lunghi, sulle
spalle, fin quasi a solleticare il suo naso, sotto di lui. Tsukasa
arricciò le labbra mentre si faceva teatralmente pensieroso.
</p><p>«Vorrei
che in certe occasioni, fossimo soltanto tu ed io. L'ispirazione
potrebbe rimanere fuori, ogni tanto, da brava».</p><p>Leo
rise. «Quindi dovrei metterle un guinzaglio e lasciarla fuori
quando
facciamo sesso?»</p><p>«Per
quello è troppo tardi» sospirò il
ragazzo, zittendo il riso
dell'altro con la dolce prepotenza delle labbra. «Ma quando
ti
chiederò di sposarmi, vorrei che fossimo solo tu ed io e che
non ti
lasciassi prendere dalla sua follia». </p><p>Leo ebbe
solo una certezza: Tsukasa, per una volta, aveva sbagliato.
Bastò
quella frase per far sì che tutto sparisse, scoppiasse con
la
facilità di una bolla di sapone. All'improvviso, nella sua
mente non
c'era altro se non quell'immagine: invadente, magnifica e
terrificante, perché forse impossibile da realizzare.</p><p>Eppure,
il suo cuore, egoista come sempre, la pensava diversamente: era vero,
non c'era che una nebbia fioca di come sarebbe potuto essere quel
futuro, mano nella mano, ma tanto bastava a farlo correre come un
folle, a sussurrargli nell'orecchio di gettare tutto il resto. </p><p>Per la
prima volta in vita sua, Leo non aveva né parole
né note per
esprimere quella sensazione. «Leo?» Un'incrinatura,
il sospetto
sibilante di essersi spinto oltre, a cui Leo sentì il
bisogno di
porre immediatamente rimedio: le mani cercarono subito le spalle di
Tsukasa, con la sola urgenza di provare a comunicargli con qualunque
mezzo quello che stava provando. </p><p>«Sono
qui» riuscì finalmente a dire, la voce ridotta ad
un sussurro. Non
aveva alcun senso, lo sapeva. Eppure, Tsukasa, da sempre capace di
sbrogliare le matasse confuse delle sue emozioni, parve comprendere.
Si sottomise al tocco delle mani dell'altro, maneggiò con
dolcezza
l'arancio brillante di cui non sembrava mai sazio e gli
lasciò
respirare il silenzio, necessario affinché la vergogna della
speranza scivolasse via, inutile e dannosa. </p><p>Se Leo
chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a vedere il futuro in cui l'altro
sembrava riporre fiducia certa. Un futuro in cui prendersi per mano
era la quotidianità e non questione di dita sfiorate
all'ombra delle
occhiate altrui; un futuro in cui l'uscita con gli amici era <i>davvero</i>
un'uscita con gli amici e non un modo per nascondere l'amore sotto
parole di comodo. </p><p>Un
futuro in cui la casa dove avrebbero condiviso le lenzuola sarebbe
stata di entrambi, dove avrebbero potuto spalancare ogni finestra
senza pensarci due volte e dove il sole non avrebbe dovuto
più
intrufolarsi attraverso gli spiragli.</p><p>«Ti
sembra davvero così impossibile?» Ogni traccia di
paura era
scomparsa dal tono di Tsukasa, il cui sguardo lo rasserenò
non
appena riaprì gli occhi e li trovò vicini, sopra
di sé. La voce,
però, si fece improvvisamente bassa, vibrante e calda e
provocatoria. «Non pensavo fossi uno di quelli che si
spaventano
alla parola <i>matrimonio</i>».</p><p>«Aaaah,
ecco il ritorno del moccioso arrogante!» Così
dicendo, gli afferrò
velocemente il naso e lo strinse dispettosamente tra pollice e
indice, scuotendolo appena. «Ti sembro tipo da
matrimonio?!»</p><p>«Ahi,
ahi, ahi--»</p><p>«... e
non ho detto che l'idea non mi piace, novellino. È solo
che... non
ci avevo mai pensato».</p><p>Finalmente
le dita del più grande lasciarono andare il naso di Tsukasa,
che se
lo massaggiò appena e, nel farlo, diede vita ad una serie di
buffe
espressioni che andarono a colorare il volto di solito pallido. Leo
rise – d'una gioia quasi intimorita di lasciarsi udire,
perché
fosse mai che potesse essere infranta da chi fosse riuscito a
coglierla pure per sbaglio. </p><p>«Beh,
io sì. I miei genitori prima o poi se ne faranno una
ragione, perché
non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare. Né ora, né
mai».</p><p>Negli
occhi dell'uomo che silenziosamente era cresciuto al suo fianco, Leo
lesse l'unica paura che aveva imparato a riconoscere in lui: quella
che il suo re sparisse, da un giorno all'altro, così com'era
apparso. Tsukasa lo vedeva come una nave in balia delle onde e, nel
terrore che finisse alla deriva, cercava sempre di essere la sia
ancora. </p><p>Eppure,
Leo non poteva più scomparire all'orizzonte. Non quando
aveva quelle
mattine da attendere, quelle finestre da lasciare socchiuse e,
soprattutto, quel ragazzino a prendersi cura di lui. </p><p>«Mh, il
mio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura» Ma basta, il suo
cuore
non poteva reggere oltre quella conversazione. Tsukasa poteva parlare
per ore di argomenti pesanti, ma la sua mente era troppo abituata a
non volere responsabilità per riuscire a proseguire. </p><p>«Sempre
al tuo servizio, mio Re».</p><p>E,
nonostante un re non lo fosse più da tempo, le labbra
dell'altro
suggellarono la promessa di un cavaliere, riguardo un futuro in cui
non sarebbe mai più stato solo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E questa è l'ultima (piccola) fatica di questa settimana.<br/>Un prompt come questo, che di base poteva essere moltissimo, mi ha gettato in qualche giorno di panico. Non sapevo cosa scrivere, non volevo essere troppo troppo banale e così è nato l'indiretto seguito della prima fic di questa week.<br/>In un futuro in quei sentimenti si sono finalmente liberati, cosa c'è da chiedere ancora? Così Leo pensa.<br/>Credo che le sue aspettative per il futuro siano sempre molto basse; vive alla giornata, della sua musica, delle persone che ama. Il lungo termine lo spaventa, piuttosto, perché pare troppo distante per poter essere afferrato.<br/>E così, Tsukasa gli ha lanciato un'ancora. </p><p>Volevo ringraziare tutti per aver letto fin qui. Onestamente era da parecchio che non mi sforzavo di tirare fuori così TANTO e sono felice di aver contribuito, seppur timidamente, a questo fandom e a questa coppia che amo così tanto. Leo e Tsukasa hanno un posto grandissimo nel mio cuore e spero di aver contribuito a renderli tali anche nel cuore di chi ha letto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>